Save a Horse Ride a Pirate
by Tansy Moon
Summary: Emily Jones is about to learn the meaning of the phrase "Be careful what you wish for" Pirate!England x Cowgirl!Outlaw!Fem!America. Time Travle fic.
1. Chapter 1

Another saloon, another dusty small backwater town, that the west was so well known for. This saloon was like all the others Elizabeth Florence Jonas more commonly know among the people as Lady Lizzy , a fearsome female bandit, who had evade the law at every turn, even to the point that no one was sure what she looked like, had been to. Thought there not being able to fully identify her, she cocked up to her most unknown persona yet her most well known, because she was the personification of the United States of America itself, even if they had tried to capture her, it would be impossible to do since no human knew she what she was. Every country that had relations with America knew after all the other countries had a personification also. That was beside the point Emily as she prefers to be called was in this little town for a reason, after all no bandit come to such a unknown town without just cause.

Currently the saloon was quite for the middle of the day, at lest that's what the bartender had told her with no prompt and Emily was more then happy to digress into conversation with the scruffy old man serving drinks. After all bartenders always knew everything that happened in a town. "So ol' Jimmy came wheezing threw here ranting and raving as usual, drunk off his cowhided ass, about god knows what, and ended up causing a fight." The bartender who called him self Herbert Oakley recalled "Do bar fights happen often around these here parts" Emily asked. "Not really miss beside the every now and then gang passim' threw and ol' Jimmy this here is a peaceful and quite town." Herbert drawled with a smile. "I recon it is Mr. Oakley sir these here seem like some fine folks from what I've been able to gather" Emily's sky blue darkened eyes full of mischief as she smiled. Yes this was a fine town with fine folks and just as her information had gathered the reason for coming to this small Texas city was indeed here. Oh by tonight Emily would finally have her hands on the prize she had be searching for since she decide to become a bandit among her own people.

Finding her target was easier then expected. It seemed that ol' Jimmy was indeed the traveling jeweler Jimmy Watson, and he in fact passed threw this little town enough times that many of the people there considered him part of the townspeople. She walked threw the doors of the only hotel in town, The Marinate as the old wood sign had read. Thanks to Herbert the quite accommodating forty-five year old bartender, Emily knew exactly which room to find him in.

"So ol' Jimmy is he in town?" Emily innocently asked smiling in a way she knew would cause the older looking male to melt, if not have a heart attack.

"Actually yes he is miss came here but yesterday morn'" Herbert answered right back immediately.

"Oh mind telling me where he's staying?" she leaned in over the bar purposely to gain a form of intimacy something she found caused most human men to oblige to odd questions without a second thought. After several seconds of quite and a few subtle flirty movements she picked up from France he answered. "He's staying in room thirty-two of the only hotel in town….that's where he always stays madam"

After that Emily left the salt and pepper haired man with a simple thank you and headed off to find Jimmy Watson. The hotel had be easy to find and so had the room she was looking for. Without a thought or real plan the short haired blond put one hand on the door knob and walked straight into the room. Not really sure what to expect when she entered Emily had been slightly surprised by the emptiness of the room. Looking around though it had defiantly been lived in. There was no doubt someone had been here and they had be drinking what smelled to be hard whiskey from the shot glasses set on the old night stand. The room its self was a simple one bed hotel room. With a window facing to the outskirts of town, the curtains were wide open giving the room more then enough lighting. Walking around Emily began to look for the mans luggage hoping the drunk had been senile enough to leave the very item she planned to steal. After carefully searching as to not leave a trace of her presence there, Emily found his suitcase filled with the jewelry he obviously planned to sell, under the bed. She snorted "Only a senile old fool would put something so precious under the bed." She looked threw the suitcase for her prize only to find it not to be there among the other jewelry. In slight frustration she slammed the lid to the suitcase shut. Moving it back down under the bed, and then stood up on to plop on the bed her self. Staring at the ceiling he began to think. 'If I were an old drunk man holding on to an almost legendary piece of jewelry to sell to some big ass hot shot cocksucker, where would I hide it?' she sighed to her self. While deep in thought Emily took no notice of the change in time or how sleepy she had become lying there in a semi comfortable bed. After what had felt like several minutes the blond began to open her eyes having no recollection of ever closing them. When she did it took several minutes to realize she was not sleeping in her own room back in Virginia, but instead she was in Jimmy's hotel room and it seemed ol' Jimmy was sitting in a chair staring at her while pouring himself another shot of cheap whiskey. "So missy sleep well" the mud brown eyed man slurred. Looking him over Emily noticed how well dressed her was compared to how much of a drunk he certainly was. For a few moments he reminded her of a drunk England. The image made her chuckle, England always had been more of a funny drunk probably due to being so uptight all the time. "Something funny missy." The drunk glared at her "Oh no sir just for a second there you have remind me of my older adoptive brother, Well he not that any more but that don't matter do it" She sated acting as if the fact she was sleeping seemingly unarmed in a strange mans bed wasn't bond to get her in some serious trouble. Jimmy snorted his greasy sliver hair moving off to the side as he did. He picked up the shot glass with his skinny old wrinkly hand and poured it down in one gulp. Slamming the glass back down as he did. Emily waited a minute watching him as she did. Curiously she began to wonder if the ruby she had been looking for was on his person literally. That would defiantly make things harder she thought. While coming up with an on the spot plan, what Rickey her old partner used to say was her specialty, she quickly examined the room taking in every detail. "So missy mind telling me why you were sleeping n my bed" Jimmy asked slurring. After hearing those words a small smile formed on her face "I am terribly sorry sir I was just so tired and I had heard about how kind you were and thought you might be willing to let a poor lass with no where to go stay with you for while." She innocently answered as she moved her self on the bed in a way the looked contently leering and seductive while keeping an aura of innocence. One look at her positioning and the drunk man blushed redder then England when he was embarrassed over her state of dress after waking up. There were a few seconds of silence as she moved off the bed and got up to where he was standing by the night stand. As Jimmy noticed this he began to stutter something beyond intelligible to Emily's ears. She leaned in closer then necessary and slowly grabbed the bottle of whiskey and pulled her self away at a more normal speed, while taking a swig from the bottle. As she did she noticed barely hanging out of his left shirt pocket was a golden chain of what was obviously a necklace. Pulling the bottle from her lips she realized she'd have to do something so she could get it from him. Jimmy was starting at her transfixed. "So since I am goanna be staying here and I cant pay you in money world you like a kiss as payment" She batted her eyes. He blushed again giving no response. "Well if you want one close your eyes and pucker up" she sated trying to move things along hoping she didn't sound like she was. Either way it seemed to work on his drunken addled mind cause he did exactly as she wanted. When she saw this she smirked and leaned in as if she was goanna give him a kiss instead she slowly pulled the necklace out of his breast pocket and smiled as she saw it was indeed the fainted heart shaped ruby necklace told to have once belonged to the most notoriously known yet unknown pirate of the seven seas. Her smile intensified as she knocked the poor old man out with the back of her gun and jumped out the window. After landing on the ground Emily whistled calling for her horse Lily a brown stallion who was her only partner in crime these days. Lily came running up stopping in front of her so she could jump on. After getting on she urged the horse to move and Lily ran off in to the night with Emily securely on her back.

It wasn't till the sun had risen that Emily had finally gotten to her destination. A small cabin in the middle of nowhere. Walking inside after putting Lily away in the small barn made just for her and making sure the horse had everything to eat and drink while resting away from the sun. Emily realized how terribly tired she was. Sitting down in the only chair in front of the only table in the middle of the small living room / dinning room / kitchen. Emily pulled off her long light brown coat putting it on the back of the chair , then put her hat on table beside a closed thing of whiskey and a shot glass. She had put out before she left for celebration when she got back. Emily pored her self a shot and pulled out the ruby heart necklace started at in the light a smiled "So your really supposed to grant any wish huh?" Emily took a shot and poured another. " Yeah right" she threw down the necklace on to the table "My wishes will never be granted I'm a nation who shakes her responsibilities for a few cheap thrills and some booze." she took a few more shots mumbling curses and cheap shot insults at her self. After sometime had passed and she had finished the whole bottle. Emily grabbed the heart shaped pendent "You know what I wish no .. you know what you can do for me hehehehe you can let me met your original owner. That pirate whose supposedly so fucking badass no one was able to fucking identify him." Emily then passed out not noticing the sudden sparkle on the ruby.


	2. Chapter 2

Swaying back in forth everything was swaying. In an almost lulling sense to the sleeping blond on the floor. Emily's sky blue eyes opened slowly to see a lot of brown and swaying. "Dam it all to hell why is everything fucking swaying" she mumbled attempting to pull her self up only to fall back on the floor due to a mixture of lack of balance from all the movement around her and lack of strength from all the alcohol she had consumed last night. Coupled with the intense migraine the young female deiced it was best to lay here for a few more minutes, if not just to let the hangover induced headache subside some what. After several moments she tried again this time succeeding in pulling her self in a sitting position. With a better view of the place she relized, this was not her cabin. Sure everything was wood like the cabin but there was no room like this there. The walls were decorated with swords, and maps. Against one wall was a tall elegantly designed wardrobe, possibly holding coats and god knows what else. On the farthest side of the wardrobe from her sitting spot. Emily's bright sky blue eyes spotted a gold and red chest, it was valiantly designed and was just asking to be opened by her skillfully devious hands. Crawling her way toward the obvious treasure chest. Emily grinned 'Might as well open it' Her fingers twitched in anticipation as picked up the padlock holding it together, and keeping her from seeing the treasures within. Examining the lock on all sides with her left hand as she dug threw her shorts pocket with her right, pulling out something wrapped in brown cow skin hide. Unwrapping it with the same hand she pulled it out of her pocket with to revel sets of pins and sharp objects. Looking down at her tools she grabbed a set of straight pins from there minute pocket and began to work on the padlock with meticulous precision. So into her work Emily had taken no notice of the sound of boots or the door until she felt something sharp against her back just has the sound of the padlock clicked open. "Fucking cat shit" she muttered under her breath. "Now is that anyway for a lady to talk" a rough yet familiar voice rhetorically asked. "What kind of man puts a sharp object at a lady's back" Emily shot back. The male avoided her question. "Stand wench!" Emily sighed while slowly pulling herself up muttering obscenities toward men under her breath. Really they all were just so annoying think they ruled the world. Well at lest to Emily they were. Without warning her hands were roughly grabbed and somehow very quickly tied behind her back. Even though she was certain the object never left her back. "Now we will walk to the brink poppet." The man stated in full authority. "Could you at lest ask my name or did chivalry actually die like everyone says" Emily mouthed off while trying to place the voice. She figured if she could get him to talk more maybe her mind could place it. "Pirates and chivalry don't go hand and hand scaly wag" The familiar sounding man answered. 'Pirates' Emily mulled over in her head 'did they still exist.' After all she could have sworn one of England's royalty had put some kind of band on them awhile back. If they still did how in Gods graceful name did she end up on a pirate ship. Her eyes turned to the size of saucers when they reached the open air. She was on a fully active pirate ship in the middle of the day. "What the Sam blazin' hill?" She drawled catching the attention of several men as they passed by to the other side of the boat threw a door. As the door shut Emily tried to look back only to have what she realized was a sword pushed harder into her back. "You have an odd way of speech" the male noted. Emily figured he wanted no response but gave one anyways. "Yeah well I could say the same about you buddy. Don't you ever get tired of speaking that way?" They had reached what appeared to be a small prison. The door was guarded by a sleeping man. With a bottle of what Emily assumed was alcohol in his right hand. The male behind her kicked the sleeping man out of his chair with his tall red boot. When Emily saw the height of the heel on the boot her first though was short. The man behind her was short. Probably not as short as Napoleon due to where the sword was on her back and how comfortably it seemed to fit there angle wise at lest, after all a sword against ones back was about as comfortable as a gun against ones back, either way your most likely going to get hurt. The man who was sleeping woke with a start "Captain I'm terribly sorry about this didn't mean to falls to sleep on the job" He rambled. Emily noted his age was probably in his late sixties judge by the full white beard and wrinkles on his skin. He was also thin one could even say bony. As he fumbled with the key opening the cell door as commanded Emily wondered what such an old man was down here for and not at home watching his grandchildren grow up. Pulled out of her musings by a sharp push into the cell and a hard landing on its dirty wood floor. Emily wondered for the second time how she ended up here. After all the only thing she did last night after stealing that ruby heart shaped pendent necklace was drink in her cabin till she passed out. "Now you will tell me what you were doing with my treasure chest poppet?" She snorted towards his question and answered with a smile, slowly truing her head toward the man. "What did it look like I was doing c-" Emily's brain froze as she finally saw who the male was. She blinked several times. It was England …. She was on England's ship. Looking the male over a few times to make sure Emily still couldn't believe it but it was defiantly him though he look slightly younger. The man had his beautiful light green eyes. His bright blond hair though it was slightly dirty most likely due to not bathing in awhile. Minus the boots he was definitely the same height as England. He even had England eyebrows. "A…Arthur?" She stammered. It had really been awhile since she had seen him face to face. Last time she had was during the negations that lead to The Treaty of Ghent. Emily was sure after that he'd always hate her then. For a second this England looked slightly shocked, but after a small moment his face hardened. "How do you know my name?" The question was deftly a loaded one. Though Emily still in a state of shock didn't notice, so she answered "You don't notice me at all?" Haughtily Arthur looked down at her. "Never seen you before in my life… Now answer my pervious question and don't make me repeat my self" The last part of his statement seemed to growl out of his mouth. Emily's thought's halted and a since of defiance swelled up inside her. Who was he to order he around she was a independent nation after all. She fought for her freedom and no one was going to tell her what in Sam hill glory she was going do. "Hm I didn't realize you were blind ya cocksucker" Just as the words left her mouth a gasp sprang from the old man who had been sitting down outside the cell, and in those five seconds it took for the gasp to happen Emily found herself slammed up against the cold wooden wall. Even threw the pain of Arthur's hand roughly pining her to the wall and the tip of his sword pressing dangerously under her chin. Emily kept the defiant look in her eyes causing a stare down between the two blonds. After a moment or two he let her go and quickly walked out the cell door which was securely locked. Leaving Emily all alone studded on the cell floor. With only one thought passing threw her mind. 'Did he just smile.'

Captain Arthur Kirkland was dam proud to say he was the best pirate to ever sail the seven seas. No matter how mean of a mistress the sea could be in his mind he had her conquered. No matter what Arthur always got what he wanted, be it treasure, goods, cities, or women. To Arthur they all belonged to him or would soon belong to him had they caught his interest. The new prisoner had done just that. Not only had she miraculously gotten on his ship with out any of his men noticing, but she had gotten to his study and successfully opened his treasure chest. The short blond was also very defiant and seeming unrelenting as the sea and this made Arthur want to tame her and own her more then anything else. As he passed threw the halls in a quickened pace. The smirk that had started to form on his face from the stare down with the obviously young female had yet to dissipate. Causing all of his crewmen to keep a far enough distance from him. This made his smirk even bigger after all he really wanted to be left alone with his thoughts there were some things to think over before he could reel the girl in after all.

Arthur stepped back into his study and closed the door securely behind him. Walking up toward his treasure chest he bent down to pick up the odd looking cloth like thing that held various objects similar to the ones she had used to opened the padlock on his chest. Examining the brown and odd feeling cloth Arthur found nothing special about it. He threw it on his study and sat down, folding his hand in front of himself and began to think.

England hadn't realized he had fallen asleep but he was currently opening his eyes to a dark room only light by the moon light and anxious sounding knocks at his study door. "Come in" He grunted praying for the poor soul on the other side that was important. He really wasn't in the mood to deal with nonsense at the moment. "Aye Captain sir" a big brown haired scruffy man known by the name Jack. Arthur blankly started at him urging him to spill the beans already and promising punishment if it wasn't worth his time." Well Cap'n its like this… see the prisoner got out." At this Arthur slowly stood up. Putting his hands slowly on the desk and slowly leaned forward. "And..?"

"Well we can't get her back in her cell sir"

Emily Jones had made her fair share of dumb moves up to this point in her life, but to say any of them held her back from moving forward would be a lie. Expect for now she had known they were at sea. Which meant no land for miles and while she knew how to swim and was sure she couldn't drown to death, if she had happened to lose conciseness before reaching land, Emily still wasn't sure if she should jump. Really it shouldn't have been a hard decision but alas it was. Why Emily had no clue. Not that she really care she just wanted some way to get the hell awake. After all she had to be dreaming unless of chorus Arthur was playing a trick on her. That thought was intently dismissed England wasn't one to play tricks plus he hated her. This man didn't even know her and couldn't be England. Looking over the ledge weighing her options one last time. She heard the sound of footsteps behind her. She quickly turned around holding the sword out in front of her ready to cut anyone that was coming up those stairs. After a mere second she saw the Captain heading toward her. "Stay back" She stated at this the Arthur look alike slightly grinned. "Do you know how to use that poppet?" He asked amusement clear in his voice and he kept slowly walking towards her. "First off I said stay back." Even though she said this he began to walk towards her right forcing her to flow him with the sword and her whole body. "Second my name is poppet or anything else you seem so keen to call me and third of choruses I fucking do." She growled. Once he reached the railing she was holding on to he stopped right in front of the sword

"So then what shall I call you?"

"Emily"

"Would you happen to have a last name?"

"Of course I do" She blurted regretting it insistently. Arthur just smiled and asked "Well what is it" On the inside Emily panicked it felt wrong to tell him her real last name. Like if he knew it he'd have full control over her or something. So she quickly searched her memory for a last name to use. "Smith.. Emily Smith" She calmly stated. When he seemed to believe her she let out a inner sigh in her mind. She was happy she remembered the name John Smith at that moment, though who exactly is was wasn't clicking.

"You know Miss. Smith no one has ever opened my treasure chest before. Not even I know exactly what's in it." He touched the tip of the sword with his gloved finger tip. Slowly moving it to the side and walking closer toward her. "What kind of witchcraft did you use I wonder" Emily scoffed "I don't believe in magic mister its all cheap parlor tricks and fantasy of lonely minds. I would never use such things." Arthur nodded. "well then I insist you come to my study and show me what you did." Emily's eyes narrowed the normally bright sky blue darkening in suspicion. "Fine but don't try anything." With this she slowly fallowed him not letting down the sword in her hand.


End file.
